Finding Blair
by toiLet-cam
Summary: This story is based on the 1999 movie "The Blair witch project". Hermione learns that she is related to the Blair Witch. She is being forced into exile where she is taken care of by Draco Malfoy.... You know what? Just read it, you'll like it.


Who would've ever thought that my mother had magical blood in her? In my eyes she had always been a normal and average woman, who was trustworthy and reliable, but nothing special. But before I continue to ramble on about something you don't understand at all, I think I should begin from the very start.

_The room was bare, like a cellar or dungeon. In the middle of the room was a pentagram made of twigs and candles on every corner of the star. A little girl who had mousy brown hair was standing in the middle of the holy sign of the witches. She was crying, wailing and begging for mercy. On the other side of the room was another little girl, she was also crying. She was sitting on a wooden stool, facing the wall. While she was screaming bloody murder, another figure appeared. The man or woman had no face and was dressed completely in black. This "creature" had an axe in its hand it approached the first little girl with the brown hair. It held the axe up high and…_

I woke up completely soaked in sweat. This was the third time in this bloody week that I had this dream. At first I had only dreamed about the room and the little girl with the brown hair. Later on in the second dream I began dreaming about the little girl on the wooden stool and the approach of the creature. ¨

Now it's gotten so far that the creature is swinging its axe at the little girl. What's next? Saw VII only playing in my mind? Such dreams and hallucinations used to be Harry' s specialty, but since my 17th birthday it's been me who's had to deal with such terrible nightmares that haunted me whether it was day or night.

Of course I had considered if these visions had anything to do with the "Great War" that had just ended three months ago. We had won and our victory was celebrated for weeks, but our loss was also great, and we had mourned for our beloved ones, who had left us, far longer than our celebrations. It was tragic and I still used to dream of how Ron had died in front of me, how he had shielded me from the death curse Antonin Dolohov had sent.

Antonin Dolohov… I can barely write this name without feeling my claws come out. He will pay for what he did to Ron, to me, to… us. Since Ron had died, Harry and I had become more and more distanced. Especially since he was supposedly our hero, our knight in shining armour, our saviour. He had felt like that too after the war, as if he were the only one who had participated, who had to deal with the scars and mental damages left behind.

There are some things that even time can't heal.

One day I was sick of the bullshit and told Harry how I felt about him being the one who everyone looked upon on. He was not a good role model, he drank away all his money, he cussed and he had lost his humanity completely. Ron and I were only a fading memory of his. RON, his beloved friend who had died helping him, meant nothing to him anymore!

After that conversation I never heard anything from him again, and I started to have nightmares of the war. Yes, they were horrible, and yes, they were realistic, but they were nothing compared to the dreams about those little girls in the dungeon.

I felt as if I were there to experience it, as if I were the creature to cause them pain.

Needless to say the dreams made me very confused, I couldn't handle it on my own and so I went to meet Dumbledore. Hogwarts had been blasted away, but dear Dumbledore still lived and he was always there to have a chat with.

Since Harry had become such a nuisance and his partner McGonagall had died,

Dumbledore had lot's of spare time. Usually that meant he was working on the Malfoy' s case (the Malfoys were Deatheaters and have gone into hiding ever since the war. Draco Malfoy was spoken guilty to have murdered McGonagall, Rose Zeller, a Hufflepuff student, and Geoffrey Hooper, a Gryffindor) or that meant he had time to speak to you.

I told him about the visions I had. At first his expression was kind and understanding, but it soon turned dark and sinister.

"Ms. Granger may I ask you if your mother has a star shaped mole on her left wrist?"

At that I was very surprised, but I managed to say "Yes"

"Ms. Granger, that means you are related with the famous Blair witch, a witch that lived in Burkittsville, Maryland in the 18th century. She used to split children in twos to use them as an offering for her goddess Ate. She was the Greek Goddess of Evil and Misfortune and also the personification of Infatuation and Temptation.

Later on she was burned at the stake and her body was buried in a local cemetery. What they people back then didn't know, was that Blair had a daughter. She made seven small cairns to show respect to her dead mother and at the mean time, show her loyalty towards Ate.

Now the blood of the Blair witch, still runs in your family Ms. Granger. Blair will always haunt her relatives and make them honour Ate. No matter how much it will hurt her own family."

"How can I make it go away than professor Dumbledore?"

He looked at me sadly and sneered: "You can't make it go away Ms. Granger, neither can I bring professor McGonagall back and all our other dear ones. Mr. Potter had to deal with it too. Visions are meant to be seen, it's fate that you're connected with the Blair witch. It will never go away, and that's why, we have to strip you from your powers or kill you. Blair will never rest until she has reached into your soul completely and willed you into killing innocent children Ms. Granger.

She will make you do things you never meant to. And that, would be too much for the wizarding world to handle, especially after the war."¨

As he said this, he had moved to the door of his study quietly. He locked it and looked at me without showing any emotions.

I was in a state of shock you couldn't even describe with words. I was shaking of fear from what I had just heard from one of my favourite teachers in my school time. Was he about to kill me?

"Please Prof. Dumbledore, you've got to let me go. Please. I beg you. Just let me go. I promise I'll be a good girl, I'll go to therapy and get rid of my visions. I'll even drink whatever Slughorn may choose to brew for me. Just please don't take my powers away or…", I gulped, "or kill me."

Dumbldore just stood there unmoved by my plea.

"I really am sorry Hermione", he said in a voice I barely recognized, just as bright light hit me and I fell into complete nothingness.

As I travelled through the strange bright light, I kept on falling. There was no time and place. It was just nothing, there was no beginning and no end as I fell and fell and fell. Tears slid from my cheeks and prayed that this would stop. My head was reeling and I felt sick.

Than suddenly, I hit ground. The world had turned into a nasty place full of shadows and I felt as if I was being ripped into a million pieces. I could now see into parallel worlds. Everything was crashing down and I could see all the other Hermione's in the other worlds screaming in terror and agony.

"This is the end", I thought. The shadows became more and more lively and the world was becoming dark and blurred. The other Hermione's in parallel worlds were fading.

"Use the Necromancy spell Hermione. Do as I tell you, quick!" a woman suddenly yelled in my head. Her voice gave me the chills. She sounded so powerful.

"Am I dead?", I asked the woman, not even knowing if she really existed, or if it were yet another hallucination for my defence mechanism.

"You're in a world between life and death. A parallel world, where Satan rules. Use it to pull yourself out and into our world again Hermione!"

I was, how do you say it so bluntly, completely freaked out of my fucking mind. (Sorry about the profanity, I don't know how to describe it better)

The Necromancy spell was very advanced and strictly forbidden by the ministry. It was used to revive people or things.

"If there's a way to survive, than just do it!" I thought as I yelled, " MACUMBAA!"

I never thought of the consequences that might follow.

I didn't think of them when the shadows left me. I didn't think of them when I saw Satan's grin.

I didn't think of them when I was brutally being pulled out of this world.

I didn't think of them when I was back into that strange bright light and I could feel my existence again.

Only did I think of what I had done when I saw Lucius and Draco Malfoy standing before me, looking at me very confused.

* * *

AN: I hope you like this first chapter or prologue, if you'd prefer to call it that way. Please comment, I would be forever greatful. I got all those informations about Necromancy, Macumba and the Greek Goddess Ate from the wikipedia.


End file.
